New beginnings
by sirena1
Summary: Hey everyone, here's thhe end to the best Max/Alec fic of all times!~ LOL!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER WRITE A STORY AGAIN!
1. new beginnings

Happy Birthday, Lorrell. Since you didn't know what you wanted for your birthday, I decided to write you a story and I hope you like it. Okay, here goes nothing. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DA characters. Spoilers: Takes place after Proof of Purchase. Rating: Pg-13 (I think) Summary: After Max paid the doctor to save Alec's life, Max and Logan get into a fight over the money and officially break up. Max, not knowing where to turn, goes to Alec after much coaxing form Original Cindy.  
  
Max stared at the door a long time after Alec left the doctor's hotel room. She had told him to go, but hadn't really meant it. He wasn't really a killer, he's done what he'd needed to do to survive in the harsh world they lived in. // What am I going to do now? I can't exactly tell Logan that I let my breeding partner have his five grand. He'll shoot me.// Max thought, finally forcing herself to move toward the door. She silently opened it and walked out into the dark night.  
  
Alec walked to his car and angrily slammed the door closed after he got in. Starting the engine he mentally berated himself for getting himself into the mess Max had just gotten him out of. She had given him her one chance at finding happiness with Logan and he hadn't even appeared grateful. She was angry and had every right to be. He should have let White kill him when he'd been captured. But no, he had to make a deal with the devil himself, nearly kill his only friend and then fuck up her life as well as his. It was his fault she and Logan could never be together and it was his fault that she was mad at him. She probably wouldn't ever talk to him again and it was all his fault! //What am I going to do? She's the only person I trust in this world and I nearly killed her to save my own skin and I did kill any chance she ever had of being happy with Logan. I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again. I deserve to have my ass kicked for everything I've done since she blew up Manticore.//  
  
"Logan?" Max called softly, silently making her way into his penthouse. "Are you here?"  
  
'Kitchen. How'd it go?"  
  
"Not so good. Um, well this is a long story so it's gonna take awhile. Well, Alec, the guy who saved my butt a couple weeks ago is back in town and he kinda made a deal with White, the new bad guy in my life. So, the deal was, Alec had to kill three transgenics and cut off their bar- codes and White would take the explosive out of Alec's head that he put there when Alec got captured. Anyway, the detonator was set for 24 hours and when he found me and Joshua, he had an hour left and still needed one more bar code. He was going to take Joshua's, but Joshua doesn't have a bar code, so he came after me, but couldn't so it, so I took him to the doctor who was supposed to cure me. He said he could take it out, but he needed ten grand to do it. Alec had five and since I didn't want his head to explode right in front of me, I pitched in the rest. He did give us all the research he'd done though, so maybe we can come up with our own cure." Max finished in a rush, dreading what he would say next.  
  
" So you're telling me that you gave the five grand to a guy you barely know, who tried to kill you! How stupid can you get Max! You just threw away our only chance you know. No one other than that doctor could find the cure! That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! I could kill you right now. But wait, I can't because if I touch you, I'll die and you gave the money that would mean I could touch you to a cold-blooded thing trained to kill. How can I expect humanity out of any of you? That was our only chance and you threw it away like a piece of garbage. As far as I'm concerned, all you transgenics are the same. Accelerated pieces of easy trash who like kickin' people's asses and are incapable of feeling human emotions!"  
  
Suddenly Max spun in her heel and stormed out of Logan's apartment, afraid that if she stayed a second longer she would murder him and she didn't want to prove him right. She got on her motorcycle angrily and sped all the way home. Cindy was waiting for her, an expression of concern, anger and worry on her face. Max guessed that Logan, sick son of a bitch that he was had called and told Cindy his side of the story hoping to turn Cindy against her.  
  
"Logan called. Said you two got into a fight over Alec. Want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Didn't Logan fill you in?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't believe what he told me. He told me that you said some awful things and nearly hit him, but stopped just in time. What happened, boo?"  
  
"Alec nearly got his head blown off and would've if I hadn't given him the five large that would've gotten me the cure and Logan's ticked because Alec nearly had to kill me to keep himself alive and he called me a thing incapable of human emotion and I nearly hit him, but I couldn't bring myself to touch him. Not because of the disease, but because he disgusted me and I wanted to shoot him, but that would've just proven him right, so I didn't and I'm just feeling so many things right now that I'm gonna have to think for a while before I can tell you exactly what happened without killing something, screaming or crying, okay boo?"  
  
"Yeah. Just wake me up or find me when you're ready to talk okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Night."  
  
Alec sped along the streets of Seattle, trying to decide what to do. He could try and find Max and apologize to her like he knew he should, or he could just leave Seattle and never return like she'd told him to. He had to make a decision and make it quick. If he stayed he was liable to get his butt kicked to Pluto, but if he left, he was just as likely to blow his own brains out from guilt. Neither was a good choice, but after a lot of deliberation, he decided he'd like to see the stars from up close and maybe Pluto was warmer than scientists thought it was. He nearly laughed at his logic and headed to a nearby hotel.  
  
// I will not go to find him. I absolutely will not. He screwed me over by getting himself and me in that mess with the implant White put in his neck and I will not turn to him. He won't know what to do and I hate him.// Max thought trying to convince herself not to find Alec, apologize to him and talk to him about everything that was going wrong in her life. She wanted and needed someone to talk to and now that she couldn't talk to Logan and Cindy was busy with her new girlfriend Kristin, she had absolutely no one to go to. Zack was dead, Tinga was dead, Krit and Syl were Lord knows where and she was all alone with no one to talk to except herself and Rafer, who she wouldn't talk to about anything of importance.  
  
Of course, there was Asha. Who would jump at the chance to listen to all of her problems and then post them in the daily newspaper. That woman would never rest until she was the one Logan loved and Max was nothing but a bad memory. Max didn't want that, but for the time being, it looked like Asha would get her way.  
  
Then there was Alec. Who had nearly killed her, nearly gotten her captured by White, seriously ticked her off and screwed up any chance she ever had with Logan. He was the one possibility left and she had herself convinced that she didn't want to be within ten miles of him. He had royally screwed up and she'd made sure that he's known that. He had left and she doubted she'd ever see him again. And if she ever did see him again, then, she'd tell him all about her sucky life and then kick his butt for making it suck.  
  
//Where are you Max? You're not at work, not at home, Cindy hasn't seen you in days, Logan hasn't seen you in a week and Normal said that if you don't get your ass into work, then you're fired for good this time. Where are you? I've looked all over this damn city and found nothing. Did you leave? No, you wouldn't do that. Not to everybody who missed you while you were at Manticore. I don't know where you are. I've even checked every bar in Seattle and no one's seen you. Where are you? //  
  
Alec drove around the streets of Seattle looking for Max when he saw the Space Needle and on it was a female he immediately recognized as Max. He sighed in apparent relief and zoomed off toward the Space needle. If Max was still mad at him, then at least he'd have a long time to scream on the way back down to the ground. Maybe she'd feel sorry for him and shoot him before he hit the ground.  
  
Max didn't hear him sneak up on her. She didn't even hear him sit down behind her. She didn't know ho was there until a slight breeze carried his natural scent and cologne to her. She sniffed once, then turned to face him, looking, not angry, but tired and worried. He'd never seen anything but fire in her eyes. Now, he saw only pain and apprehension towards him. He knew that he had been the one to cause that look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Alec?" She asked him softly, barely loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
"I came to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've caused to happen."  
  
"You should be. Do you have any idea what I have been through trying to straighten out the mess you and White created in this city? Every transgenic within fifty miles is scared to death of you."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
His question caught her off guard and she was at a temporary loss of words. Yes. She was scared. But not of him. Scared of what she felt toward him, yes. Scared of what she feared would happen if he was around the next time she was in heat, desperately. But scared of him, as a person? No. She didn't fear him one damn bit.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Her answer caught him off guard. He's expected her to start yelling and for that fire to come back into her eyes, but she'd given him a quiet answer and whispered the answer she had given him. She wasn't acting like the Max he knew and that bothered him. A lot. More than anything else had ever bothered him in his short life outside the walls of Manticore.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't like what you're making me feel, Alec. I told you to leave, when I wanted you to stay. I fought you when I wanted to hug you. Everything I'm feeling right now is telling me to hug you, kiss you and take you home with me, when my head is telling me to throw you off the damn Space Needle and do this world a favor by getting rid of you."  
  
"Okay. We'll start from there. I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Logan. I never meant to do that Max."  
  
"I know and I forgive you. Besides, Asha's kind of moved in to take my place anyway. I was just mad at you at the time. You had killed an innocent transgenic after all."  
  
"I had to kill her. She was going to eat me for dinner. She had already been chowing down on dog meat."  
  
" Oh. You forgot to mention that part."  
  
Alec was approaching her slowly and it was making her nervous. She couldn't keep backing up, or she was going to fall off the Space Needle, but she couldn't very well run from him or they'd both go falling to their death. Finally, after quite some deliberation, she decided to stand her ground and see what he was up to.  
  
"So, are you going to listen to your head and kill me, or that other part that's telling you to kiss me?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I suggest that you don't listen to your head and go ahead and kiss me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, if you don't take your own suggestion, I'll take it and kiss you."  
  
"Well then, I guess we're going to be kissing either way. So you choose."  
  
Alec leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. At that moment in time, nothing except Alec and her keeping maximum contact between them mattered. For all she cared, as long as the Space Needle remained intact, then the entire world could blow up and she'd never know it.  
  
The next morning, Max woke up sore, warm and cuddling a broad chest that belonged to Alec. She sighed deeply and nestled closer to him. She felt him stir enough to wrap one arm tighter around her, but he didn't wake up. She smiled and wormed her way even closer to him. They'd cleared everything up between them and they were once again, ready to try a relationship. This time as lovers, not friends. Neither could be happier about the arrangement.  
  
Chuckling softly, Max remembered the look on Cindy's face when she'd come home with Alec seeming to be permanently attached to her mouth. She'd thought Max was in heat again, but she hadn't been. No pheromones involved that time, other than natural ones. Alec woke up and they smiled at each other. A new day had begun. They had another beginning, a fresh start and each other. What more could two transgenics ask for?  
  
  
  
  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I know this is late, but I've done my best and I hope you're happy with it. 


	2. a fight and confessions of love

Max walked into her living room and was extremely surprised to see Logan sitting there. Cindy had let him in and then left for work. Max instantly knew there was going to be trouble. Alec was still asleep in her bedroom and she prayed he'd get dressed before coming out. After she had paid the doctor to save him, she and Logan had officially broken up and hadn't talked in nearly a month. In that time, Max and Alec had plunged into a relationship, not knowing where it would take them but wanting to find out. They'd been growing closer and it was a common thing for him to stay over at her apartment on weekends or even during the week. She'd never expected Logan to come over.  
  
"Logan. What are you doing here?" Max asked, pulling her robe more tightly over her so he wouldn't get a view.  
  
"I found another doctor who thinks he can heal you from that disease Manticore put into you. It's our last chance to be together."  
  
"Logan, you ruined our last chance when you called me and my family things incapable of humanity and human emotion. Now you think I'll just forgive you for that and forget it ever happened? No! You were wrong and you know it. This is the one thing that you've done that is, to me unforgivable. I've spent all my life outside of Manticore trying to feel like a real person and convince myself that I'm not another killer or thing as I believe you said."  
  
"Max. Give me another chance. I made a mistake, but I'm only human. We humans make mistakes sometimes, I'm sure even your family has make some mistakes."  
  
"There you go again. Talking about me and my family as if we're completely outside the realm of humanity. I am a human, Logan. So what if I can do some unusual stuff? It isn't the end of the world to think of myself as human is it?"  
  
"Of course not. But you'll always be different and I can forget that. We were meant for each other Max and you know it. Who else is there for you? Zack? He's your brother for crying out loud and he's dead. Alec? Well, we all know how great of a person he is. Now don't we? He's the one who caused us to fight in the first place. I don't think you'd be stupid enough to get involved with him."  
  
Max was getting angry by that time. Logan had no idea what he was talking about. She and Alec had talked the subject to death and agreed that it was right for them to be together. He was saying that she should have killed him when she'd had the chance and that he was an awful person. Well, that was about to change.  
  
"Logan Cale. How dare you talk about the people I love like that! Zack is one of the most giving people on the face of this Earth. He sacrificed himself so I could live! And Alec. I'll have you know that I should thank you. After our fight s month ago, Alec and I became a couple. As we speak, he's sound asleep right through that door. In my room. What do you think about that?"  
  
" I think what I said earlier still fits. You are an animal and animals stick to their own kind. I thought you were more human than them, but I guess I was wrong. You're no different than those Nomalies you're always whining about. I don't know why I even try. You're wild and you'll always be that way. Have a nice life Max."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get a life."  
  
Logan finally left and Max walked into the kitchen. She hoisted herself up onto the counter and grabbed a glass. Filling it with water she sighed deeply and prayed Alec had remained asleep throughout the entire argument. It would have been awful if he had walked in while they were arguing. Even though he respected Logan, he was fiercely territorial about what he considered his and she was among those things. Things could have gotten a little out of control. She had no idea where Alec had gotten the idea that he could lay claim on her, but he had and he nearly had a fit every time a guy hit on her. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself. It was that she was his girlfriend and to the rest of the world, he thought she should be just another face in the crowd.  
  
"I guess I should go wake him up or we're going to be late for work." Max mumbled quietly, jumping off the counter and padding silently through the apartment. She made her way into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wake up sleepy head." She said to his back, gently shaking his shoulder. He rolled over, wide awake and looked up at her. He had heard the argument. She wondered what he was going to say.  
  
"Logan's wrong. You're totally human. We are not things."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay. How long did he stay?"  
  
"A couple minutes. Long enough for an argument. We fought and he left."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I've fought with him before. Don't worry about it."  
  
Alec sat up and before she realized what he was going to do, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back into bed. She burrowed up against his strong chest and let him cuddle her. He kissed her forehead and laid back down, pulling her under the blankets with him. She didn't object and wiggled as close as she could get to him. He was warm and the apartment was cold.  
  
"We're gonna be ate for work and Normal will kill me."  
  
"No he won't. I called him last night and said we'd be late.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
Alec looked at her and rolled onto his side. He leaned down and nuzzled her ear. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe so we could lay her for a couple hours doing nothing."  
  
"Nothing, huh? So then I can go back to sleep for a couple of hours?"  
  
"I don't know about that. I do want you awake. Just not busy doing anything."  
  
"Okay. I get it now. You called in late this morning so we could lay here and make-out for a while. Right?"  
  
"Close enough."  
  
Max was in a surprisingly good mood when she finally got to work. Normal cast her a glare, but she ignored it. Cindy saw how happy she was and walked over.  
  
"What's wrong with you this morning? I thought that after your talk with Logan you'd be grouchy, but you're cheerful."  
  
"Alec called us in late this morning and let's just say, he got my mood back up."  
  
"Whatever. So are you and lover boy hitting Crash tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Cause I'm staying home tonight with a very cute blonde. So find your way to either his place or Crash for a few hours tonight. Kay?"  
  
"Fine with me. I'll probably hit Crash then."  
  
"Great. You can come home around midnight. She'll be gone by then."  
  
Max nodded and mounted her bike for her first run of the day. She was paired with Alec to work in sector 4 since it was the roughest sector and they could handle themselves there without getting the crap kicked out of them. Alec caught up to her and they rode off. Sector 4 was a long ride away and they had a ton of packages to deliver. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"Where's the first address" Max asked him, looking at the clipboard in his hand.'  
  
"Right down the street. There're a few more are on this street too. You want to deliver these and I'll take the next street over?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you at the end of the street in twenty?"  
  
"Right"  
  
Max began making all her deliveries when she came to the last house. A group of steelheads opened the door and began to look at her as if she was the delivery. \/ Oh God. This is going to be fun. Alec's right down the street and these bozo's look like they're going to try and drag me inside. What in the world am I going to do? If I make too much noise, Alec'll come running and kick their asses and if I go along with it, there's no telling what'll happen to me. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll just leave me alone./\  
  
"Jam Pony messenger. I have a delivery for this address. If you'll just sign here then I'll be on my way"  
  
"Hold on a second. I don't know if I want you to leave so soon. Why is a pretty thing like you in suck a hurry to get out of here?"  
  
"My boyfriend's waiting for me down at the end of the street. He'll be worried if I'm late."  
  
"Ooh. So scary. Come on inside and you can tell us all about it."  
  
'Yeah." Another started, "Guess what? The word of the day is legs. Let's go back into my bedroom and spread the word." He suggested making Max want to throw up.  
  
"How about I don't? I don't want to be rude, but I have to have this signed for."  
  
'That's not gonna happen unless you come in."  
  
"Oh well. I gave you a chance." Max said, laying down her clipboard and sinking into a fighting stance. One of them came at her and one roundhouse kick and a swift uppercut to the jaw put him out of commission. The others were stronger and all came at her at once, but she had no problem. Martial arts skills that were implanted in her genetic code helped her severely kick their butts without getting so much as a scratch. Then, forging the signature on the package, she walked off to meet Alec, who she suspected was starting to get worried.  
  
"What took so long?" he asked when she finally walked into the alley where they had been supposed to meet nearly ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Some steelheads needed their asses kicked. I was more than happy to comply."  
  
"Any trouble?"  
  
"If I would've had trouble handling them, I would've yelled and since I didn't, then no, I didn't have any trouble."  
  
"What's gotten you so grumpy?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm feeling very lazy and I have to work. Plus, having the ugliest guys on the planet hitting on me doesn't help my mood."  
  
"Okay. I see your point. Let's finish up here and drop off the sheets to Normal. Then you can act as lazy as you want."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen. We've still got a good two hours of work left here and then an hour ride back to Jam Pony and then I can't go home because Cindy's girlfriend is going over there and I said I'd disappear until about midnight. I'm supposed to go to Crash."  
  
"You can come over to my apartment. There's plenty of room for you."  
  
"I've stayed there before. I know there's room. I don't know. I'll have to at least make an appearance at Crash. That's tradition. You can come and then we'll head back to your place if you want."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
By the time they got the rest of sector 4 taken care of, it was nearly eight at night and by the time they finally made it to Crash it was 9:30. Max scouted out the tables that the gang was sitting at and led Alec over to them. They both sat down and Sketchy handed them glasses of beer.  
  
"Where's Cindy?"  
  
"She had a date. That's why I'm here. She kicked me out of the apartment."  
  
"Ah, poor Maxie. Got kicked out so her roommate could get some action." Sketchy said, trying to make her feel worse. Max wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Sketchy, you are talking to a girl who is in the mood to and very capable of kicking you psychotic ass. So I suggest you shut that hole in your face you call a mouth and leave me alone. I am not in the mood to fool around today. Got it?"  
  
"Whoa, Max. Calm down. You'd think with having half the day off that you'd be in a better mood than you are. I'm surprised Normal hasn't already fired you." Sketchy said, acting wounded by what she had said. She didn't care in the least.  
  
"Just shut up Sketch." Kendra said. "Can't you see the poor girl's had a rough day, give her a break, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Alec stood up and grabbed Max by the hand. She looked at him strangely, but went along with it. He pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead her. She was in such a bad mood right then he was half-afraid she'd attack him. But she didn't. She relaxed against his chest and her fingers began to play with the feathery soft hairs at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being so short with everyone. I just feel awful and everything annoys me." She explained to him.  
  
"Even me, huh?" he teased softly.  
  
"No. You're about the only thing that hasn't annoyed me today. After my early morning visit from mister perfect, my entire day was doomed to suck."  
  
"Ah, poor baby." He teased her, kissing her forehead to let her know it was a joke before she went ballistic.  
  
"Oh no. You're not getting away with just kissing my forehead when I'm already in a very bad mood."  
  
"Fine." Alec said with mock anger and kissed her squarely on the mouth. She rose up on tiptoe and returned is kiss, letting him make it more exploratory. He knew if anything would make her mood more tolerable for everyone, it was her getting in a slightly better one and nothing had a greater chance of doing that than him kissing her. That always put her in a better mood.  
  
"When did that happen?" Kendra asked Sketchy, "Why haven't I heard about it and what happened to Logan?"  
  
"Well, that's been going on for nearly a month, you haven't been around to hear about it and Logan is gone. They got into an serious fight and broke up for good."  
  
"What was the fight over?"  
  
"Max said it was nothing that he turned into something huge and that's all she'll tell me."  
  
"Well, if you knew anything more, you' tell the entire world about it. I wonder if Asha knows. She'd probably fill me in."  
  
"Probably, but I don't want to get my ass kicked if she ever found out I'd talked to her. Which I haven't, because I know that's what she'd do if I ever did talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, she'd definitely kill you."  
  
'I know. So, do you think they're in love or what?"  
  
"I haven't talked to Max, obviously, but judging from what I've seen tonight, she's falling in love with him and he's falling in love with her."  
  
"Wonderful. Now she'll act like an adult and be no fun to be around. And what if they have kids? That'll be awful!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she won't be any fun anymore. She'd act like a mother and act all responsible."  
  
"Sketch, she'll still be fun to be around, just a little different. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Max alone." Kendra said, standing up and walking over to Max. She grabbed her friend and pulled her outside. "Why haven't I heard about tall, blonde and WOW?"  
  
"Because I haven't talked to you in a few months. I got captured and met him in Manticore. I blew the place off the planet and he followed me here. Okay, this is a long story, so it'll take awhile. Okay, after I blew up Manticore, Alec tailed me back to Seattle, we crashed the director's attempts to kill all the transgenics that escaped and parted ways. Well, he came back, only because he needed my help. The director had implanted a bomb into his skull that was due to go off in like two minutes so instead of getting the cure for the disease that Manticore put into me so that Logan and I couldn't touch, I gave him the money and had the bomb removed. We fought over it and I told him to leave me alone. Then, Logan and I had a fight over the money and we broke up. Cind and her girlfriend were involved pretty heavily at the time, so I couldn't talk to her, you were on your Honeymoon, so I couldn't talk to you and I had no one to talk to. One night I was up on the space needle thinking and Alec snuck up on me. We ended up back at my place together with our mouths permanently attached. We've been together ever since."  
  
"Wow. That's quite some track record. Do you love him?"  
  
"I actually think I might. I've never felt the way I feel about him about anyone else before. I doubt I ever will."  
  
"Yep, you're in love all right. So, is marriage or kids in the future?"  
  
"Marriage, no. Mainly because we don't really exist. We aren't really even supposed to be alive. Kids, not anytime soon. We're not ready for that."  
  
"And why not? You seem plenty ready to me."  
  
"Because, he hasn't even said he loves me and I doubt X-5's are suitable parents. We never had any to learn off of after all."  
  
"Max, honey, would you like to see what he thinks about your future?"  
  
"I'm scared of what he wants, Kendra. He was quite a player before we hooked up. I don't know if he'll stick around long enough for us to have a real future together. I know I love him and I think he loves me, but he's a man and men don't stick around very often."  
  
Kendra sighed and looked at Max. "You are so stubborn. Have you been blind for the last couple of hours, but the boy hasn't even looked at anyone but you since you walked in. He's got a one-track mind and that's you. He's head over heels crazily in love with you. Get used to it and tell him how you feel."  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
Max walked back inside and grabbed Alec. She pulled him over to a corner of the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He was slightly surprised, but didn't object.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, slightly confused by her behavior.  
  
"Alec, there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I......love you." She finally said after a long pause. Then, she turned to walk away. She hadn't taken one step when he snagged her wrist and pulled her up against his chest, kissing her until she was breathless. He didn't let her go for a long time and then, only released her mouth. He held her against him until they both caught their breath. Kendra had been right. He did love her.  
  
Alec nudged her chin, forcing her to look at him and they kissed again. After another few minutes, Max wisely decided that they had best get out of that bar and back to one of their apartments. She reluctantly broke away and rose up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Your place or mine?" was all she had to say. He was ready to go in under thirty seconds.  
  
Kendra watched Max and Alec leave and smiled to herself. She looked at Sketchy and saw the tortured look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"They're leaving and they look like they aren't going to make it to an apartment before their clothes start coming off."  
  
"And that's you're business because?"  
  
"Because she's my friend and I don't want her to be too hurt when his player side kicks in and she gets left behind for the next cute blonde he sees."  
  
"Sketch, the next cute blonde he sees is gonna be Cindy's girlfriend when he walks her home in the morning. He's playing the part of he loyal boyfriend. He didn't even look at another girl except for Max all night. And, they admitted that they're in love. I don't think you have to worry about his player side kicking in."  
  
"Whatever. I just don't want to see her hurt. She's too good of a person."  
  
Alec and Max somehow got back to his apartment without ripping off or doing irreparable damage to their clothes. She was still wondering why he hadn't said that he loved her too, but she wasn't reading too much into it. He would tell her when he was ready to.  
  
"Max." Alec said, raising himself above her around an hour later.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked demurely, raising her glance to meet his. Brown eyes locked onto blue and she knew what he was going to say before he said it.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered leaning down to kiss her. He got just a brief glimpse of her smile before his eyes shut and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
The next morning they both somehow got ready for work amid showers that weren't taken separately and him insisting on helping her dry her hair. Finally, fifteen minutes late, they made it out the door and down to Jam Pony. That day, Max was assigned to sector 7 and Alec sector 4 so they couldn't work together. Sighing deeply as she read the assignment board, Max yelled at Sketchy to hurry his butt up and rode off trying to get all the packages delivered very quickly.  
  
Later that night, at Crash, for some reason, a ton of girls were hitting on Alec. Rolling his gorgeous eyes, he caught Max as she walked by and pulled her back against his chest, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. His arms encircled her waist and she leaned back against him. She didn't know why, but he had decided to let everyone know that they were a couple instead of keeping it a secret. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently on the jaw.  
  
Then Cindy walked over and casting Max a surprised look, she sat down next to them. "I thought you guys were supposed to act like you hated each other. Not engage in PDA's in he middle of a crowded bar."  
  
Alec shrugged. " I hate acting like I don't like her. Besides, most people already know we're together anyway thanks to Sketchy. Even Normal's heard."  
  
"Whatever. So what's next for you two? Living together? Kids? Marriage?"  
  
Max looked up at Alec, silently telling him to answer. He did in a way that shocked her. "Hopefully all of the above."  
  
Max nearly passed out. Cindy looked like she was in complete cardiac arrest. She'd known their relationship was getting serious, but she'd never expected him to bring up long-term stuff so quickly. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for a long-term relationship.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Cindy asked, not bothering to cover up her surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, because you've been dating less than a month and I had no clue anything was super serious between the two of you. Guess Max forgets to fill me in on a lot of things."  
  
"Um, could you two quit talking about me like I'm not here? "  
  
"Sorry. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just surprised. Alec, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you."  
  
Max smiled up at him and once again relaxed. He wasn't going to push her to move onto a different level with him. He would wait for her to be ready to move on. He was so wonderful. She would soon be ready to move to the next level with him.  
  
  
  
THE END (FOR NOW) 


	3. will you marry me?

Max slowly woke up and rolled over, but didn't roll into Alec's back as she normally would. Half-worried, she sat up, pulling the blanket up higher and looked around, using her enhanced vision to see every corner of the room. He wasn't in there, so she reluctantly got out of bed, and making her way slowly across the dark, cluttered floor of his apartment she walked into the equally dark living room and looked around. No Alec. She was really starting to get worried about him. He would never leave n the middle of the night without waking her up, especially when she was over at his apartment. One more room held the possibility of her finding him. If he wasn't there, she would be really worried and somewhat mad at him if he didn't have a good reason for leaving her.  
  
She quickly walked into the kitchen and didn't see him anywhere. Sighing loudly, she hurried back into the bedroom to try and locate her clothes. Surprisingly enough, she couldn't find them. Getting angrier and more worried by the second, she grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of shorts and yanked them on, leaving the blanket laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. The night was going to get better and better. Not only was it two in the morning when she should be sound asleep cuddled up to Alec's back, it was two in the morning on Christmas Day the one day she got to really sleep in and lounge around the whole day. So, unless there was an emergency that made him leave, she was going to be very angry at him for a very long time. Because he was making her go outside in the middle of the night to look for him during a snowstorm.  
  
Alec unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. He hoped Max was still sleeping, because if she wasn't then he was in trouble. Logan had called and asked for his help with Eyes Only. Actually he had asked for Max, but, not wanting to wake her, he had agreed to go in her place. Besides, she would've just told him to go to Hell without another thought. And he had really needed help. Manticore had been trying to kill him and if Alec hadn't arrived right when he had, then Logan would be dead.  
  
"It's really snowing out there." Alec muttered to himself, thinking only of getting undressed and back into bed with Max. He was very surprised when he entered his bedroom and the bed was empty. Cursing silently, he dashed for the phone and dialed her apartment. Nothing. Cindy's new apartment. Nothing but a couple of aggravated chicks. Crash. Nothing but a few drunk bartenders trying to convince him to buy some weed. "Great, she's out in this weather and I have no idea where she went to." He mumbled under his breath grabbing his coat and heading out for the second time in one night, knowing that it would've been much smarter to just wait for her to come back so he could yell at her for leaving in the middle of a snowstorm.  
  
Max left Logan's thoroughly mad at him. He had told her one thing. Go to Hell and never show up at my door again. So, she'd left, almost touching him on purpose, just enough to make him very, very sick. She still didn't know where Alec was, she had no idea where to look, she was cold, exhausted and worried sick about him. Sure, he could take care of himself perfectly well, but that didn't stop her from worrying, just like it didn't stop him from worrying about her whenever she did something stupid, dangerous or stupid and dangerous.  
  
"Where the heck are you Alec? There's only so many places you can go at two a.m. on Christmas morning." Max mumbled, starting back for his apartment. Before she could take two steps, however, a bout of seizures over took her and she collapsed on the cold, snowy sidewalk shaking uncontrollably. She'd be lucky if she made it back to his apartment alive. The snow was getting deeper and the temperature was dropping rapidly. It was going to be a long hard night. For once in her short life she actually needed someone to take care of her and no one was there to do it.  
  
Alec had looked everywhere and still had no idea where Max was. Turning around on a sudden idea, he walked back toward Logan's the only place he hadn't already looked. About halfway there, he saw a shape lying on the sidewalk, half covered in snow and convulsing wildly. Getting a sick feeling in his stomach, he broke into a run and arrived at Max's side in an instant. He scooped her up and headed for his apartment and a dead run.  
  
Max felt Alec lay her down and quickly realized that they were back at his apartment. He had arrived in the nick of time to save her life and she was thankful that he had. If he had been a few minutes later, she would be dead. He left her side for a moment and returned with a couple towels. Yanking off her soaking wet clothes, he toweled her off and covered her up, slipping into bed beside her to attempt to keep her as warm as he could. If Manticore had taught him anything it was that when someone had hypothermia, the best way to warm them up was to cuddle them. So, he followed his training and conformed to her back, making the space between them nonexistent.  
  
Max had the distinct feeling that she was being cuddled. Moving closer to the source of the warmth, she knew immediately from the muscle structure of his back that it was Alec. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his arms go around her as well. He kissed her forehead, thankful that she was going to be okay and they drifted off to sleep clutched in each other's arms. Neither woke for the rest of the night.  
  
"Alec." Max murmured at about four in the morning after they were both starting to wake back up. "Where did you go last night?"  
  
"There was an emergency with Eyes Only. I had to go help. I thought you'd have enough sense to wait for me here."  
  
"I was worried about you. If you would've left me a note, I wouldn't have panicked and went out after you like I did."  
  
"Let's not argue about this. We were both stupid. Okay?"  
  
"Deal. So today's Christmas, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Lay here all day. Cuddle, kiss, the normal weekend stuff."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Good. Cause, I would've killed you if you had said you wanted to actually do something today. We had a hard enough night."  
  
"That's am understatement. Come on, I'll make you breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good to me. But I've got a better idea. How about you make breakfast and bring it to me in here?"  
  
Alec looked at her and grinned. 'Sure thing. I'll dump it on you."  
  
"Then you'll have to clean up the mess."  
  
"No I won't. You will."  
  
"Now where do you get that idea from?"  
  
"You're the woman aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not your maid. I have thoughts and opinions of my own."  
  
"All of which you express very freely and sometimes at very inopportune moments."  
  
"Yeah well, I tell people what I think exactly when I think it. It's not a flaw, it's a gift."  
  
"A gift Manticore almost killed you because of."  
  
"Let's not get started on Manticore. I'd rather no even think about them right now. We haven't had to run in nearly a year, I don't want to have to do so again because you jinxed us."  
  
"I was just making a comment. Don't have a cow on me."  
  
Alec rolled over until he was completely covering her and leaned down to kiss her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her that he had been before. They rolled until she was on top of him and he was looking up at her. Her hair obscured his vision of her face and he impatiently brushed it away, wanting to see her fully. She laughed at his antics and left the bed long enough to tie her hair back into a ponytail. Then, she returned to him and laid back down, this time on her side facing him.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked him laughing as he took the ponytail holder out of her hair and instead held it away from her face with his hand.  
  
"Yeah and I'm proud of it. At least I'm not insane like your brother Ben was."  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty nuts. I loved him though."  
  
"I know you did and I know it was hell for you to kill him and I know how much living with that hurts you when you wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming because of the nightmares he caused. You don't have to tell me Max, I know."  
  
"What brought that on?"  
  
"I have no idea whatsoever. I don't know what made me say that."  
  
"You're nothing like him. At first I thought that you were, but you are only like him in the face. You act nothing alike and you have absolutely none of the same beliefs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Max said, rolling over and kissing him lightly. Then she got out of bed and got dressed. As much as she hated to do it, she had to get out of bed and do something or else she'd go nuts.  
  
That day, they did absolutely nothing with out it seeming like they did nothing. Then, Logan, always the ruiner of their day called with another Eyes Only Assignment. They reluctantly accepted, knowing that he'd only get more annoying if they declined and headed out. Max grumbled and whined the entire time. The man she had once been in love with was now more of her enemy than Donald Lydecker had been and she hated it. But, she was also secretly glad that they had broken up. He was, after all ten years older than she was and very weak and temperamental. Alec on the other hand, was very impatient and demanding, but he understood when and why she needed her space and gave it to her. He could almost read her mind sometimes and she loved knowing that she could depend on him to be strong enough for the both of them when she was having seizures or couldn't fend for herself. And, as an added bonus, he was only two years older than her and would actually live to see her turn old  
  
"I hope you know that this is the one and only time I am doing this for you Logan Cale. I hate you and if this wasn't a life and death situation, then I'd turn around and leave right this instant, but since people's lives are in danger and one of those people happens to be my old roommate Kendra, then I am going to do this. But if you ever call me again because you have no where else to turn, I'm going to tell you to stuff it up Normal's ass. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Very. Now, on to the more important matter at hand. Lydecker's men have Kendra and a few other girls. They're going to use them as surrogate mothers for the new X series. You two are the only ones who can take them down without getting yourselves killed. Now I normally wouldn't mind sending people on this kind of mission, but we can't afford for this to go wrong. They're stationed at the docks. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good, then head out."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Max and Alec were slipping back into soldier mode and using hand signals instead of words to communicate to lessen their chances of detection. Alec went one way, Max the other and they prepared to attack, when they both heard a small, almost undetectable noise. They both whirled and found themselves being surrounded by X-7's. The only X series that was still loyal. They both sank into a fighting stance and prepared to fight, knowing there was no way that they were going to win the battle at hand.  
  
Max spun around and kicked two of the 7's in the face, breaking their noses and driving the bones up into their brains. For superior soldiers, they weren't fighting very well. She backflipped over a third and kicked him into a fourth. They both crashed to the ground, and Max, hearing a large noise behind her, turned and suddenly knew why the X-7's weren't fighting as well as they should have been. They were a decoy to distract her while their main weapon moved in for the kill. A Nomalie had come up behind her and was ready to kill her.  
  
Alec was having about the same amount of luck that Max was. The 7's attacking him were very violent soldiers and didn't hold back while fighting. It was only his ten years of extra military training that allowed him to even stand a chance at defeating them. His main worry was Max, who had almost no chance of defeating the 7's. Little did he know, Max was already facing a much more dangerous and frightening opponent than 12-year- old soldiers. She was facing a 35 year old genetic freak that loved to eat people and could do all sorts of strange stuff like flying and growing new limbs in seconds and stuff like that. Overall, it was a pretty freaky situation and she was at the heart of it. A place she desperately did not want to be at that time.  
  
Max was losing and losing badly. Her face was totally irrecognizable and bloody. The rest of her was all scratched up and she was in extreme pain. She bit back yet another scream as the Nomalie landed another blow to her head, leaving her half unconscious. Another blow left her screaming in pain and more dead than alive and brought Alec running. He scooped her up and ran with her. Her slight weight allowed him to carry her easily and he ran faster than he had ever run before until he made it to a hospital. He ran in and was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses. Max was taken away from him and he was left to fill out paperwork and worry himself sick about her. Finally, after three hours of waiting with no news of her condition, an ER doctor came out, wearing surgery scrubs and a weary, tired smile. The smile let him know that she was going to be all right.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
'Yes? How is she?"  
  
"She'll be all right. How did this happen?"  
  
"We were hiking and got separated. She was attacked by a bear."  
  
"Well, we performed surgery to her face and left arm. There shouldn't be too much scarring, but if there is, it can be cosmetically corrected later. She's lost a lot of blood, but I'm not too worried about that. She's awake and wants to see you. Go on in. Second room on the right."  
  
Alec walked by and turned the corner into the ER. He walked into Max's room and saw her laying with her back to him. He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to roll over. She promptly burst into tears and he laid down beside her, pulling her to him in a gesture of comfort from whatever was bothering her. She buried her face in his neck and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she looked up at him and hugged him close.  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."  
  
"Why do you have to be so good to me?" Max murmured, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I yelled and screamed at you for getting your butt kicked?"  
  
"Not in the least. Can we please go home?"  
  
"In a couple of hours. First the doctors need to be satisfied that you're going to live and not die as soon as I get you back to my apartment."  
  
"Hold on. What makes you think I'm going back to your apartment? I could decide to go back to mine."  
  
"For one, you're hurt. For another thing, it's Christmas and if you aren't there, I might go kill Logan for getting us into this. So, you're staying at my apartment tonight."  
  
"Fine. You win this time."  
  
Alec grinned at her and ruffled her already tangled hair playfully. She slapped him in the side of the head and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close until she fell asleep and then he got up and went to see about discharging her that night so White and Lydecker couldn't find her. He found out that only a husband, child of legal age or close family member could check her out, so he was forced to call Krit, Max's older brother who happened to be staying in Seattle at the time and could get there quickly to check her out of the hospital and help him get her home.  
  
Max was sitting up in bed when Krit walked in and her face lit up when she saw him. He smiled at her and leaned down to hug her.  
  
"Hey little sister. How'd you get yourself into this mess?"  
  
"Logan called last night with a mission and I got my ass kicked by a Nomalie."  
  
"Simple as that huh?"  
  
"Simple as that. Did you come down to get me out of here or to bug me about getting my butt kicked?"  
  
"I'm here to get you out. Alec couldn't because you two aren't married and he couldn't lie because he'd already told them that you were just his girlfriend."  
  
"Cool, so go get me outta here before I kick your butt back to Manticore."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Get dressed and I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, just hurry up about it."  
  
"I was planning on hurrying Maxie. Don't throw a fit."  
  
Later that night, Max, Alec and Krit went to Crash for a drink and a few games of pool. Max soon dragged Alec out onto the dance floor and they spent the night getting hot and sweaty. Hot for each other. So Alec pushed her off the dance floor and into a dark hallway. He kissed her hungrily and she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to lift her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Soon, Alec decided that they needed to head back to his apartment if they weren't going to get arrested for public indecency. Somehow, don't ask them how, they made it back to his apartment without losing any of their clothing. As soon as they were in the door, that all changed. He ripped off her shirt and she did the same to him. They devoured each other and he started pushing her toward his bedroom, taking off her clothes as they went. By the time he closed the door behind them, neither had any clothes on and once on the bed, more adult activities began.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Krit asked them playfully the next morning. He had come in to find piles of clothes littering the floor and to hear some soft noises coming from Alec's bedroom that were at times, pretty disturbing.  
  
Max laughed softly and walked in to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Alec stayed behind to talk to Krit. They were soon laughing and talking about former girlfriends. Max was finding the conversation very informative and interesting. She hadn't known how many girlfriends and one nightstands they had had. She laughed at their stories and carried out plates of eggs and toast. She ended up sitting in Alec's lap and Krit was soon talking about his newest girlfriend, Johndie. Max's best friend, almost sister Johndie. She tuned in and listened after they got on the subject of her siblings. She found out that Zack was passing through and wanted to see her. He had never met Alec and had no idea that he and Max were together and mostly living together. In fact, they had decided to move in together completely. Half of her stuff was already moved in and she had unpacked everything else that had already been over at his apartment.  
  
"That's going to be fun. For all Zack knows, I'm still single and swooning over Logan, no living with my insane brother's identical twin." Max told Krit later that day when they were talking by themselves.  
  
"Believe me, I've thought about this a lot. And I can't think of a way to save you from the wroth of Zack. He'll be pissed, but I think that after he gets to know Alec better, then he'll be okay with you two living together."  
  
"That's helpful, bro. Should I hide or try to kick his butt when he yells at me?"  
  
"You're going to have to decide that for yourself little sister. He won't be happy, but I don't think he'll attack you or anything like that."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Zack was furious when he found out about Max and Alec living together and at first he thought that she was living with Ben, whom he thought was dead and was ready to kill both of them and probably would have if Alec hadn't opened his big mouth about that time. Three words and Zack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't Ben who was sleeping with his baby sister. He didn't know if he liked Alec or not, but he was drastically relieved that he wasn't Ben.  
  
"So, Alec, how long have you known Max?"  
  
"Almost a year."  
  
"And you've been dating how long?"  
  
"Seven months."  
  
"And you've been sleeping together how long?"  
  
"Seven months."  
  
Zack cringed, but didn't freak out. He was being civil and Max was thankful for that small miracle. He was giving Alec a chance to prove himself and she was shocked that he was even giving him that much. So, Max let the two men go do their thing and went to see Cindy, whom she hadn't seen in months.  
  
"Hey!" Cindy said when she saw Max coming up the stairs to her apartment. "It's been way too long!"  
  
"I know. Zack and Alec are getting acquainted so I came to see you for a little while."  
  
"Come on in. Ali's at work so I've got the apartment all to myself."  
  
Max followed Cindy into the apartment and sat down on the couch. They spent the afternoon talking and getting caught up on all the little details they hadn't been able to talk about until then. Around five that evening, Max went back to her apartment only to find that Alec and Zack weren't back. Smiling to herself. She changed and went down to Crash. They were both there, having fun, drinking beer and Zack was checking out girls. Alec was too, but he was pretending not to. Max laughed and walked over.  
  
"Having fun without me?" she asked, perching on the bar behind Alec. He put a hand on her knee and leaned back against her chest. Zack glared at him but said nothing.  
  
"Lots." Alec said sarcastically. "He's had me here forever. He's trying to see how faithful I am to you so he can decide if I'm good enough to date you."  
  
"How wonderful. Have you been passing?"  
  
"With flying colors." Zack mumbled.  
  
"Good job. Come on, let's go dance." Max said, hopping off the bar and grabbing Alec by the hand. He didn't protest. By that point he was willing to do anything to get away from Zack. He followed her on to the dance floor where a fast song was playing and put his hands on her hips. They danced for a long time and then they headed back to their apartment without Zack. Somehow, for the second night in a row, they made it home without getting arrested for public indecency or losing any clothing.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Alec lifted Max in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and left her long enough to close the bedroom door. Then he returned to lie down beside her. She ripped his T-shirt off and nipped his throat gently as she went to work on the button and zipper on his pants. He groaned softly and she chuckled, satisfied by his reaction. Soon tiring of being almost completely undressed and her being completely dressed, he flipped her over onto her back and untied the straps on her halter-top. Once that obstacle was gone, he slid down her body until he reached the clasp to her leather pants and unfastened it. With his teeth. That got a loud moan out of her and she bucked beneath him, trying to flip their positions again. He wasn't going to let her. At least not until he'd had his fun.  
  
"Are you trying to make me go crazy?" Max managed to say in between gasps for air why he kissed, licked and gently bit every part of her body.  
  
"Yes. Is it working?"  
  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Max mumbled, finally taking some control of the situation, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and yanking them off. Alec was a little surprised by her show of aggressiveness, but it wasn't a bad surprise. He didn't like letting her be in control, but seeing that she wasn't giving him much of a choice, he let her go. Until she decided it was time to try something new. She pushed him into a sitting position and sat in his lap, joining their bodies. She trapped his hands at his sides and moved back and forth, completely in control until he couldn't stand it anymore and he broke her hold on his hands, grabbed her hips and arched upward, sending them both over the edge. She collapsed against him, needing a few minutes rest before he did anything else. Not losing control had been enough of an obstacle for her, let alone keeping him from being in total control of whatever happened.  
  
Zack came in to the apartment and didn't hear anything. It was very late and he didn't even know if Max and Alec were home. So, deciding to be bold, he opened their bedroom door a little and saw them both asleep, his arm around her back, her arm around his waist. She was lying on her back and they were side by side, the blanket pulled up to waist height. So, smiling too himself, he laid down on the couch to wait until they got up in the morning. // They must have had a pretty wild night to make Max go to sleep. Oh well, they're adults. They can do whatever they want as long as they don't tell me about it. //  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead." Max said softly in Alec's ear the next morning. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up.  
  
"Go away Max." He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"No way. We live together remember? I can't just go away."  
  
"Well, if we live together, why aren't you asleep beside me?" he asked, still half asleep and not aware of what he was saying.  
  
"Because I don't need sleep and you do, that's why."  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll get up if you say you'll marry me."  
  
"Alec, wake up."  
  
"I am awake and I know what I just said too. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Max didn't hesitate. "You've got yourself a deal."  
  
Alec sat up and kissed her. He'd never been asleep. He was just waiting for the right time to propose.  
  
TBC 


	4. the first BIG obstacle

A/N I know my Logan portrayal has been a little weird and very bad, but I wanted him to sorta drive Max and Alec together and I think that it worked. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked my story. If anyone wants to contact me to tell me stuff I did wrong or what you would like to see more of, my E-mail address is sirena192005@yahoo.com. I'd love to have more input so don't be shy! Oh, and I'd love to get a ton more reviews. I know my stories are far from perfect and input is always welcome, even flames!  
  
"So, Alec, is that what you call yourself now 494?"  
  
No answer came from the X5 tied to a metal post in the abandoned warehouse that served as the base of operations for the Seattle branch of what was left of Manticore. Ames White smiled to himself and circled the man. It was going to be all too easy to break. All he had to do was convince him that he had Max, the obvious love of his life. Only a matter of time.....  
  
Max was staying calm. Or trying to anyway. Alec had been captured and she knew that he'd never make another deal with White. He was too smart and too good to do that again. He loved her to much to do anything like that, but then again, she didn't want him to be killed either. And she knew she couldn't find him on her own. So she was forced to go to the man she had once been in love with. The man who had betrayed he, called her an animal, threatened to turn her in to Manticore and said her relationship with Alec was incest. She was forced to go to Logan.  
  
"Logan, I need your help. White's got Alec." Max told him as she walked into his penthouse twenty minutes later. "I need you to find out where they're holding him. I have to get to him before they kill him."  
  
Logan hated Max with a passion, but he liked Alec. Alec was a good man, even if he was from Manticore, and he would do anything he could to make sure he never had to go back to the awful place that had created him and hundreds of others. He wasn't however going to let Max save him by herself. He had every intention of going with her.  
  
"When did they capture him?"  
  
"About twelve hours ago. I didn't find out about it until I got home from work."  
  
"Okay. I'll get right on it and I'll let you know when I find something"  
  
"Logan, I really appreciate you doing this. I know you think I'm sick for being with him, but I really do love him."  
  
"I know, Max. Alec's a good man. I'll do everything I can to make sure that we get to him before it's too late."  
  
Max left and went to search the city on her own. She had covered the two sectors closest to Logan's apartment when her beeper went off. Looking at the number, she saw that it was Logan and she hurried back to his penthouse. He was waiting for her and so was Asha. They were planning on going with her. She did not see that happening.  
  
"You two are so not going."  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, Alec'll just have to die." Asha said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Fine, but let's get one thing straight. I call the shots. You listen to everything I say and you don't second-guess my judgment. I've dealt with these people and I know what they are capable of. You don't. If you don't listen to me, chances are that you're going to end up dead. Got it?"  
  
Logan nodded and Max led them out. She was glad that neither of them was going to fight her. She would've hated to see both of them die before they needed to. Logan told her where the building was and she walked ahead of them, anxious to get the rescue over with.  
  
"Max! Slow the hell down! We aren't genetically engineered like you!" Asha yelled, running to catch up with her.  
  
"Well maybe you should've stayed home! I certainly don't need you. Right now all I care about is getting Alec back, so you can either go home and wait for me there or keep up!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you were a better girlfriend, then he wouldn't be captured in the first place!"  
  
"What, you want me to hang on him every moment of every day the way you do to Logan? Alec needs a little bit of freedom. I don't cling to him. If some people could grasp that concept, then maybe they could actually get a boyfriend without having to steal him away from his girlfriend, who happens to be a transgenic who is fully capable of and looking forward to kicking your ass!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you were a little more clingy, you'd still be with Logan instead of having him dump you on your ass and then you just had to go hook up with Alec, who is nothing but a cold blooded killer. Just like you! And, I'm thankful I'm not a transgenic because then I'd be associated with you! And furthermore, I thank God every day that you never slept with Logan. There's no telling what kind of diseases whores like you have and I wouldn't want Logan to catch anything. He always was too good to turn animals away, even skinny undernourished slutty ones like you, but I never imagined that you could convince him you were good enough to be called human!"  
  
Max turned and walked away, leaving Logan and Asha behind. She knew they'd try and catch up, but she didn't feel like making it easy for them, so she broke into a run and arrived at the old warehouse faster than a normal human could ever hope to. She scoped out a safe place to hide until she could decide when to move in and crouched there until nightfall. There was still no sign of Logan and Asha. She was thankful for that.  
  
Once it was dark, Max wasn't worried about being caught. She was too fast for cameras to catch and too strong for any guard to take down. So, she left her hiding place and scaled the building in one bound. A small window was her only means of entrance and it was closer to the top of the building so she had to be on the roof to get in it. Once inside, she realized she hadn't thought her plan out very well. Alec was unconscious and bleeding, but not fatally injured. He was also very well guarded. She swallowed and approached slowly, still covered in the darkness offered by the shadows that covered the whole room. Moving slowly and silently, she circled the room until she was directly in front of Alec and behind all the guards except three. She'd have them unconscious or dead before the others realized what was going on.  
  
One kick to the stomach sent one guard stumbling off into the darkness. Another high kick knocked another guard unconscious. She had struck him in the nose with the heel of her boot and he was immediately knocked out. The third and final guard she had to deal with was quicker than the other two. He alerted the other guards before attacking her. He should have waited for them to arrive before he tried anything, but he wasn't that smart. She punched him in the nose, and kneed him in the groin. The other five or six guards were somewhat harder to defeat, mainly because they all attacked at once, but with a series of kicks, punches and jabs, she managed to knock them all out in under two minutes.  
  
"Very good, 452. Those were some of my best soldiers. Normal soldiers that is. But let's see if you do as well while fighting me. Let me see, I'll make you a deal, if I win, I get to keep you and 494 to kill, reindoctrinate or use for genetic testing. If you win, you take 494 and leave. Do we have a deal?" Ames White said coming out of the shadows from where he had been watching the fight.  
  
"Deal." Max said, charging him. He dodged and landed a solid blow to the back of her head. She spun and kicked, moving at the last possible moment to kick him in the knees instead of the stomach, where he was ready to block. He fell to the floor and lunged up at her, trying to take her down to his level so he could have a semblance of a chance of winning. She was mad and fighting to save the life of the man she loved and nothing was going to stand in her way. She dodged his blow and instead, cracked his head against the cement floor. He appeared to be out cold.  
  
Max ran around the pole that Alec was tied to and broke the ropes. She picked him up, and knowing that other soldiers and guards were probably on their way, she slung him over one shoulder and started for the door. That's when Logan and Asha arrived. She pointedly ignored them as she walked over to White and rolled him over with her foot. He looked like he was knocked out so she started for the door. She didn't see him open his eyes and reach for his gun, but Logan did.  
  
"No!" Logan yelled, running into the line of fire. White pulled the trigger and the bullet connected solidly with Logan's stomach. Max paled considerably and set Alec down long enough to go slam White's head into the wall. If he wasn't already dead, he would be soon.  
  
"I do not have time to deal with this right now. Asha! Are you strong enough to help him get out of here?" Max asked the older woman, motioning to Logan. She nodded slightly and pulled him up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder and one of her arms around his waist. Max motioned for her to follow and hurried as much as she could without leaving Asha behind. Logan needed to get to a hospital and quickly. He was losing a lot of blood and needed immediate medical attention. Alec could live without it, and would heal up pretty quickly back at their apartment as soon as he woke up. So, Max helped Asha get Logan to the nearest hospital, told her to tell the doctors that they had been mugged and he had been shot. It was a believable story and would get him the care that he needed without questions they didn't need.  
  
Once she got Alec back to their apartment, Max laid him down on their bed and went about undressing him and cleaning out his wounds. Most of them were superficial, but a few of them needed bandaging so they could heal properly. She redressed him in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and called the hospital to check on Logan. He was doing fine and would recover completely. She talked to Asha, who was acting like a bitch, but did thank her for helping to save Logan's life. Max even had to admit that Asha had done a very good job. If she hadn't been there, chances were that Logan would have died because Max couldn't touch him without killing him.  
  
Alec woke up early the next morning. He was groggy and had no idea where he was. Wasn't he supposed to be in his cell at Manticore? Waiting for the doors on his cell to open so he could go down to training? Where the hell was he?  
  
Max opened the door and smiled widely when she saw that Alec was awake. "Good morning sunshine! I was beginning to worry."  
  
Alec looked at this gorgeous woman strangely. She seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Very funny Alec. I'm Max. You know the woman who saved your ass, the woman you live with and are engaged to. Any of this ring a bell?"  
  
"No. And why are you calling me Alec? My designation is X5-494. Why am I here?"  
  
Max paled and sank down onto the edge of the bed. He really didn't remember her. That was worse than if he'd said he didn't love her anymore. Instead, he's totally forgotten about everything that had happened between them. Getting an idea, she leaned over and kissed him warmly, lovingly, passionately. He didn't recoil, but didn't kiss her back either. She drew back and looked at him.  
  
"You still don't remember me?"  
  
"No, but I'll try harder."  
  
Max couldn't help laughing at that "Alec, Manticore doesn't exist. I destroyed it and freed all the transgenics. You've been living in Seattle Washington for almost a year and we've been dating for seven months. I'm X5- 452 otherwise known as Max Guevera. I love you and I know that you love me too. Please try and remember."  
  
"I don't remember you. All I remember is Manticore and everyone there. I'm sorry."  
  
Max managed to smile, but tears welled up in her eyes none the less. She turned her back and wiped them away. Then, she walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of her and Alec taken by Original Cindy at Crash a few months earlier. She had caught them sneaking a kiss at the bar and taken a picture of it. It had been sitting on their dresser ever since. She walked back over to Alec and handed him the picture. HE looked at it and then at her.  
  
"Why can't I remember you? We were obviously together quite often."  
  
"Alec, we live together."  
  
"Where's you bedroom?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"What about mine?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Then, we are sexually involved?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Max spent the whole day trying to trigger a memory in Alec's head. She didn't make any progress. He just couldn't remember her at all. He didn't remember any of the places they'd been to together or any of the places they'd seen just in passing and wanted to return to later. He remembered nothing about the last year of his life. She was having a hard time trying to be patient and understanding when they hit another dead end, but she was dealing with all the failures.  
  
That night, Max laid on the couch and Alec slept in their bedroom. She didn't want to crowd him by asking to stay in the same bed, so she pacified herself by going and checking on him every couple of hours. Around two in the morning, he started having a nightmare. She rushed to his side, but didn't dare wake him up. She knew that X5's tended to be violent when waken up in the middle of a nightmare. He woke up on his own about two thirty and grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her into a hard, hungry kiss. It felt like the Alec she loved kissing her, so she kissed back. He pulled away and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time since she'd rescued him.  
  
"I remember everything, Maxie."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. But just to prove it to you, I remember that the first time I stayed at your apartment, Cindy hit me in the back of the head with a skillet because she thought that you were in heat again.  
  
Max launched herself into his arms and he caught her. She was crying, but they were tears of happiness. HE kissed her again and they collapsed against the pillows. Together. The way they were meant to spend eternity.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter and probably not as good as the others, but I wrote it in one day and for me, that's quick. TBC ( to be continued) 


	5. how could I be upset?

Hey everybody! Glad ya liked the story so far! I've had a blast writing it. I'm trying to post a new chapter every day or every other day, but since I have to write it first, that doesn't normally happen, but I'll try to write faster! To anyone, who would like to archive my story, ask and I'll let you, but I want to be informed first! Also, if anyone out there has any ideas for future chapters, E-mail them to me! I love getting input!  
  
  
  
Max's POV  
  
I was seeing the day through someone else's eyes. Or that's how it seemed at least. I never thought he would love me enough to propose and he did. Then, I never thought he'd have the courage to stick out all the plans and go through with a wedding, but so far, he's been right there with me every step of the way. Alec is so good to me. He understands me better than my own brother and he's always there for me. I wish I was good enough for him. He's strong enough for the both of us, when I'm always weak and emotionally involved. He knows what I'm thinking, and I always have to ask him. How did I get so lucky? Manticore told us we were breeding partners, now we're becoming partners for life. Strange, how life plays tricks on you when you least expect it, isn't it? I never though I would be able to stand being in the same room with him, let alone being married to the man. But, here I am, ready to pledge my heart and soul to him for eternity in front of all my friends, a priest and other people who will come with my friends. I never thought I was made for marriage, a regular life, but now I can't wait to say 'I do' and hear him say it back to me. Alec, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I fought it for a long time, but I've been in love with you since you walked into my cell that very first time back at Manticore. I hope you know that somewhere deep down in your heart.  
  
Alec's POV  
  
She wasn't fully there and I knew it. Her mind was wandering off to another world, and I can't help wondering what she's thinking about. Is she having doubts? God I hope not. I don't know if I could stand to have her say she didn't want to go through with the wedding, especially not when the wedding is tomorrow evening at Jam Pony. Neither of us would prefer to get married there, but Normal said he'd give us seven days of paid vacation if we would so Jam Pony could get the extra publicity. Oh well, neither of us really care.  
  
What in the world is she thinking about? I've never seen her this deep in thought except for that one time up on the Space Needle the night we got together. That was quite a night. Hmmm, so was last night for that matter. Whoa boy! Bad Alec. You're supposed to be working, not daydreaming. But, then again, I am a genetically engineered killing machine worth ten billion dollars. I think I can ride a bike and daydream at the same time.  
  
  
  
Alec soon found out otherwise. When he nearly crashed his bike into a passing truck. He was miffed that the near-accident kept him from finishing his daydream. He saw Max approaching quickly and snapped out of his trance long enough to smile and wave as she rode by. Normal had sent her out on a delivery in the same sector as his. If they were anywhere close to each other, they could get off work at the same time so they could have a few minutes to talk before she went over to Cindy's for the night. She was only going because Cindy said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day of the wedding before the ceremony started. She didn't necessarily want to go, but Cindy was giving her no choice about the matter. Kendra was staying over to so they could get her ready for the five o'clock ceremony the next day.  
  
Alec's POV  
  
How did I get lucky enough to have a woman like her decide to marry me? I've never met someone so beautiful and intelligent. She's perfect in every way. I just have to wonder why did she save my life? Why did she give me a second chance? Why didn't she kill me the first time she saw me outside of Manticore? I've loved her for a long time. I think it started somewhere back in her cell that first night. Something about her triggered feelings I haven't been able to shake and now I don't ever want them to go away. I never knew what emotion was until I met her. Her eyes tell me exactly what she's feeling all the time. When she cries, I can see all her pain and heartbreak just by looking into her eyes. But on the other hand, when she smiles I can see all the happiness she's feeling. I still don't know why she would want someone as screwed and fucked up as me, but for some unfathomable reason she does and I'm thankful every day that she loves me. I know I couldn't live without her.  
  
  
  
Max didn't sleep at all that night. But of course, she hardly slept when Alec wasn't in bed beside her, so that was nothing new. Cindy was up and down all night checking on her, but finally stopped about four. She woke back up at eight and cooked breakfast for herself, Max and Kendra since their cooking skills were feeble at best. Both appreciated the gesture and ate what Cindy gave them. After breakfast, they ushered Max into the shower where she washed her hair, shaved her legs and washed every other part of her. Then, Cindy insisted on giving her a manicure and pedicure. By the time she was done, it was noon and time for Max's hair to set in curlers so it would be bouncy and shiny by four. Once her hair was up, she was able to relax for a couple hours until Cindy started on her make-up and Kendra decided to pierce her ears. She didn't want her to very much, but allowed it, knowing they would close over in a couple of days at the most.  
  
Max's POV  
  
How did this day get here so fast? Has it really been two months since he proposed? It doesn't seem possible, but here I am, my hair in curlers, Cindy doing my make-up, Kendra piercing my ears and my wedding dress hanging up just across the room. Lydecker would laugh if he could see me now. Imagine me, a genetically engineered killing machine worth ten billion dollars and able to kill a whole army of regular people without breaking a sweat ready to jump out of my skin because I'm getting married in three hours. Why am I so nervous? No bride I've ever seen looks as nervous as I'm sure I do right now. I look like a Nomalie is getting ready to attack me and I just can't shake this feeling of dread deep in my stomach. Nothing is going to happen, I know that, but I guess I'm just worried that Alec'll leave me standing at the altar.  
  
  
  
"Max? You aiight, boo? You look like you're a million miles away."  
  
"I'm fine Cindy. Just a little bit nervous. I'm scared to death actually."  
  
"Well, there's no reason for that. Alec'll never leave you hanging and all you gotta do is repeat after some high and mighty priest. We'll get you through this, and then it's off to the Honeymoon. Where are you guys going again?"  
  
"Charlie offered us the use of his cabin in Maryland. We're flying down there right after the wedding. It's a very small town and it'll be the break we both need from Normal."  
  
'Sounds like a lotta fun."  
  
"I hope it will be."  
  
"Is Charlie and Case coming up to see the wedding?"  
  
"I think so. Zack, Krit and Johndie are coming too. I wish Zack'd invite all my other siblings, but he says that it's just too fucking dangerous."  
  
"Damn. What does that boy have stuck up his ass? His baby sister is getting married, you'd think he'd want to let the rest of the family in on it."  
  
"I wish he would. But he won't be convinced."  
  
"That blows, boo. Maybe I'll have a talk with that Neanderthal while you and my boy are on your Honeymoon. He never could say no to me."  
  
"Don't tell him I told you, but I think Zack's scared of you Cind. He never has been able to tell you no, and he complains about it to me. He says you're a witch or something like that. I say he's pissed cause he's too scared of you to tell you no."  
  
Cindy burst into laughter. Max smiled, but couldn't bring herself to laugh along. She was just too nervous. Kendra had no idea who they were even talking about, so she kept her mouth shut. Max had broke down and told her only the basic details about being in Manticore and her life before the escape. She'd never met anyone else from Manticore except for her and Alec as far as she knew. It just so happened that she hadn't met anyone else.  
  
Max became even more nervous when Kendra took the curlers out of her hair and began styling them. She was going pretty fast and it looked like they would have at least an hour to spare before the wedding started. That didn't happen. Mainly because Kendra and Cindy both realized they had to get ready too. So, they left Max to her own devices and went to get themselves ready. Kendra was very quick about it and was done in under twenty minutes so she could help Max finish getting ready, but Cindy wasn't that efficient. She took until time to leave before she was completely ready to go.  
  
"You ready for this, Boo?" Cindy asked her when they stepped into Normal's office to await the beginning of the ceremony.  
  
"I'm ready as I'll ever be. This is the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done, but I'll make it through. You guys should go sit down though. I wouldn't want you to be stuck with awful seats."  
  
Cindy nodded and the two of them disappeared. Max looked at her reflection in the mirror one final time and then went to stand by the door until Krit came to get her. Since she didn't have a father or uncles, Krit, her brother was walking her down to Alec. She'd wanted to go down solo, but Krit wouldn't hear of it. So, she had relented and he was ecstatically happy that she had.  
  
"Hey." He said softly coming into the room. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Sure I do. But, let's get this over with."  
  
"Allright. Are you sure that you're ready?"  
  
"I swear I feel like you're trying to talk me out of this."  
  
"No, just making sure you won't end up hurt and alone with Zack saying 'I told you so' cause then I'd have to kick his ass for you."  
  
Max looked at him and shook her head. It would be just like him to try and fight Zack and get his butt kicked in the process. He smiled beguilingly and she smiled back. He took her arm and they started the short walk down the makeshift aisle to Alec. Once there, Krit gave Alec some last minute advice and went to sit down beside Johndie. Alec took Max's hand and they turned to face Father Destry who was performing the ceremony.  
  
The ceremony was a blur for Max and Alec. Neither could remember anything at all, but they knew that it had been easy for both of them. Zack watched the ceremony in silence, while Krit and Johndie cheered when the kissed. Zack thought Max was making the same mistake as Tinga, but there was nothing he could do to change her mind after they were already married. Cindy was glad her best friend had finally decided to settle down with someone and start a family. She wasn't quite ready for nieces or nephews yet, but Alec, she could handle him.  
  
"Max!" Johndie called, catching up to her after the ceremony.  
  
"Hey!" Max said, pulling her older sister into a tight hug. They weren't really related, but they had always thought of themselves as siblings.  
  
"Congratulations. When Krit told me you were getting married, I couldn't believe it. When he said it was to another X5 I nearly passed out. I thought, Zane, Ben or Zack, not Ben's twin. That's cool though. He seems nice."  
  
"He is."  
  
Johndie laughed and walked with Max over to meet Alec. Max introduced the two and Johndie hugged them both before running off to find Krit. The two newlyweds snuck off to finish packing for their Honeymoon. They'd talked to everyone, and didn't feel the least bit guilty about leaving before any of the guests.  
  
Once in Charlie's cabin in Maryland, their Honeymoon officially began. Alec set their nags down in the bedroom and went in search of Max. He found her starting a fire. Even though it was March, it was still very cold and snowy in Maryland. And Max didn't want to have to get up in the middle of the night to start a fire, so she did it then. Alec walked up behind her, not saying one word and waited until she stood up. Once she did, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against him in a tight hug. She lifted her arms and pulled his head down to where she could kiss him.  
  
Sick of being without her, he picked her up and started toward the bedroom. They didn't make it. Max leaned around and kissed his ear and he nearly dropped her, so he turned and managed to make it to the couch. She chuckled and rolled until they fell off the couch. HE looked at her rather strangely.  
  
"More room." She explained, quickly and efficiently unbuttoning his shirt. He nodded in understanding and went to work on her clothes. They ended up staying on the floor all night. She got up once to find a blanket to cover them both up with.  
  
The next morning, Max woke up first. She walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. She was washing her hair when Alec joined her. She laughed and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Squeezing a liberal amount into her hand she rubbed it into his hair. He laughed at her antics and picked up the bar of soap. They stayed in the shower nearly an hour. Then they spent the whole day cuddling on the couch. Overall, it was a very quiet and relaxing day.  
  
Late that night, Alec was lying in bed when Max came in. She'd been doing something in the living room. She crawled up in between his knees and kissed him heatedly. He moved enough to get her under the blankets with him and went right to work on her pajamas, which just happened to be a pair of loose athletic shorts and one of his T-shirts. Luckily for the clothes, they were easily removed. His pajamas consisted of a pair of boxers and a tight undershirt, which were, luckily, as easy to remove as her clothes. It didn't take long before he was again inside her and she was very close to being sent over the edge. He kissed her and fiercely drove into her, sending them both into an orgasm. They lay close together for a long time, until he shifted so they could go to sleep. They really needed to replenish their energy.  
  
Once back in Seattle, Max really started to worry about their actions in Maryland. She hadn't been too worried about it then, but they hadn't used protection one time on the whole Honeymoon. Granted, it was difficult for her to get pregnant when she wasn't in heat, but it was possible and if anyone could do it, that was Alec. Still she convinced herself that nothing had happened and she wasn't pregnant. If she was, she would be able to tell. It was a totally screwed up thing about their genetics. Sort of like a sixth sense. But then again, she'd never been pregnant, so she didn't know how she would know in the first place. It was a very complicated situation. One she was not looking forward to broaching with Alec. Finally, after worrying herself half to death, she went to see Cindy.  
  
"Cindy. I have a problem."  
  
"What? Did Alec do something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well, I think he got me pregnant."  
  
Cindy squealed and hugged Max tightly. "Well, have you missed any periods?"  
  
"I don't have periods. I have heat cycles."  
  
"Okay, well, were you in heat on the honeymoon?"  
  
"No, but I can get pregnant when I'm not in heat."  
  
"Boo, it's not likely."  
  
"You have no idea what our honeymoon was like. Let's just say, we didn't leave the cabin until it was time to come home."  
  
"Goodness gracious. Okay, what we need to do is get you a home pregnancy test and if it's positive, we go to a doctor."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But Cindy, I don't want to tell Alec until I know for sure."  
  
"That's completely understandable."  
  
Two hours later, Max was going insane. The home pregnancy test had turned out positive and their wasn't one doctor in the whole city who could tell her 100% for sure if she was or wasn't pregnant until the next morning. Luckily, the next morning was Saturday so she could call and tell Alec she was spending the night with Cindy and he wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
Max's POV  
  
How did this happen? Okay, I know exactly how it happened and it was a lot of fun, but I don't know why it happened to me. Zack'll be pissed. The last thing I need right now is to have a baby to protect from White. I have enough problems protecting myself. Alec would barely let me get off the phone tonight. He loves me so much and here I go basically ruining both of our lives. Maybe he won't be mad at me though. He is very unpredictable. I never know what he's going to say. It's a possibility that he'll be happy if it turns out I am, but that's not very likely. It's more probable that Zack'll get married to a normal person tomorrow. And that is definitely not happening in this dimension. Why does every doctor have to be booked until tomorrow?! I need to know. Right now! Fine. Well, I know a way to see a doctor right now. "Cindy." I say, "Call Logan and tell him everything."  
  
Twenty minutes later, I am sitting in a doctor's office.  
  
  
  
"Max Guevera? She's ready for you." A friendly nurse told Max. She stood and followed her into a small room. A few minutes later, a nice looking doctor came into the room. Her nametag read, Ruth Sawyer.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"All right. I'm Doctor Sawyer, an obstetrician and I'll be doing your pregnancy test."  
  
Max nodded. Ten minutes later, Dr. Sawyer was back with the results. Max couldn't read the expression on the doctor's face and that made her nervous. The middle-aged woman sat down and opened the manila folder she was holding.  
  
"Max, before I read these results I want to ask you a few questions. Is that allright?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one."  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you been married?"  
  
"We just got back from out honeymoon."  
  
"Are you planning to have kids?"  
  
"We've talked about it."  
  
"Does your husband know you think you're pregnant?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry him until I knew for sure."  
  
"Well, I suggest you talk to him. Max, you're beyond a shadow of a doubt pregnant. Only about two weeks though. Exactly fifteen days to be precise."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Max said, standing and leaving the office. She met Cindy in the lobby and one look at the half-scared smile on her face told her everything she needed to know. She hugged her best friend and they walked back to her apartment. Cindy left her at the door and headed back to her own apartment. Max opened the door and found Alec in the shower. She stripped and opened the door to join him. He grinned at her and closed the curtain behind her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close for a minute until he felt her shoulders shaking with pent up tears. He drew back and looked down at her tear-stained face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked her gently, turning off the water and grabbing her robe. He wrapped her up in it and yanked on jeans. He led her into the living room and pushed her down on the couch, then sat down beside her, pulling her against his chest. She clung to him until she was out of tears and had a bad case of the hiccups.  
  
"Ready to tell me what happened? I thought you were staying at Cindy's tonight."  
  
"I went to the doctor today."  
  
"What for? You weren't sick this morning."  
  
"I went to have a pregnancy teat done, Alec."  
  
Alec paled slightly, but held her even closer. "I'm assuming you're so upset because it turned out positive?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered burying her face in his chest. She felt him gently tugging on her hair until she looked up at him. His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her.  
  
"I'm not upset Max."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"How could I be mad?"  
  
"Easily. It's not like we planned kids this soon. Most guys would be at least pissed."  
  
"Most guys aren't genetically engineered."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"I love you Max. Nothing could make me stop loving you. A baby might not be planned, but I couldn't possibly get upset that my wife is carrying a child. Especially when I know beyond a shadow of a doubt the baby's mine."  
  
Max raised onto her knees and kissed him briefly. "I love you so much, Alec. I was scared you'd be mad because a baby means someone else to keep away from White. It's a big enough pain to keep ourselves away from him, let alone a baby who can't live without someone feeding it every hour."  
  
"We'll manage."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Who have you told?"  
  
"You and Cindy."  
  
"You told Cindy before me?"  
  
"She went with me to the doctor's office."  
  
Alec shook his head and laughed.  
  
Alec's POV  
  
A baby. Wow. That'll be a big responsibility. I can't believe she was scared to tell me. But, that's Max after all. She can kick anybody's ass, but gets scared when something happens to her that wasn't in the least way expected. She likes to know what's going to happen when it's going to happen. So do a lot of people, but life's full of surprises, some bigger than others. A baby is definitely a big surprise. I was shocked when she married me, now we're starting a family. Manticore really knew what they were doing when they made the two of us breeding partners. She was supposed to get pregnant and now she is. The difference is that we love each other and sleeping together was a choice we made not an order from Renfro. So much has changed in this last year. Last year, I lived to get orders. Now, I'm out of Manticore, I've got a life, a family and I'm happier than I ever dreamed I could be. Wow. I never expected any of this to happen. Now I look forward to the next big surprise. I look forward to tomorrow, because I'll wake up with her next to me. She made me into the man I am. Showed me how to feel, how to love. She showed me how to live.  
  
Whew! That took a lot of effort to write!~ It took about forever to. Sorry it's so sappy. A lot of people have told me to get her pregnant, and I didn't want to do it like in any other stories, so I made them get married first. Please, review! I'm begging you! I haven't got twenty reviews yet and if I don't start getting more, I might just stop posting new chapters! 


	6. Baby is born, Zack is mad.

Okay, I've been having some serious writer's block, but I'm giving this a try anyway. If this chapter sucks, I'm blaming it on the fact that I'm not getting enough feedback! Review and give me ideas and the next chapter'll be better! I promise!  
  
  
  
Zack walked into Jam Pony with one thing on his mind. Finding Max and Alec. Zane was in trouble and he needed their help. He hated to ask their help, but he couldn't do it by himself and they were the best fighters he knew of. He had no clue Max was pregnant. If he knew, he wouldn't have wanted to make her go fight and risk the baby, but since he didn't know, he had no problem with it.  
  
"Alec, Max. I need your help." Zack said, walking up to them. They nodded and followed him outside. He led them to the side of the building where they could talk without being overheard and proceeded to explain the problem. "Zane has been captured by White. He's being heavily guarded and I can't get him out by myself. You two are better fighters that anyone else close and I need you to help me get him out. Tonight."  
  
Max looked at Alec and nodded in agreement. "Let's go. All I need to do is change." She said, leading the way back to their apartment. She and Alec disappeared into the bedroom and Zack sat down on the couch to wait. He didn't even bother to try and hear what they were saying.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you getting hurt. Especially not now." Alec said, referring to her pregnancy.  
  
"I'm sure Alec. My brother is in danger and I'm going to help him. I won't get hurt. I never have before."  
  
Alec looked at her very skeptically and she remembered the time when she'd been shot in the chest at Manticore and laughed. "Well, that X7 is dead and I'll be more careful this time." She assured him, leaning up to kiss him softly before turning and changing her clothes. She pulled on a black turtleneck and vest and yanked on her leather jeans, noticing how hard they were to get zipped. She held her breath while she fastened them and put on her boots. She walked out behind Alec after putting her hair into a ponytail. It was a lot easier to keep her hair out of her face if it was up.  
  
"Ready?" Zack asked when they walked back out.  
  
"Ready and waiting for you." Max teased, putting on her leather jacket and just daring him to chase her by the look in her eyes. He rose to the challenge and they raced downstairs leaving Alec to lock up the apartment and meet them downstairs. He rolled his eyes and followed them down to the street. From the look of victory on Max's face, she had won. He walked over to her and gave her his trademark badass grin.  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Don't I always."  
  
"Good job sweetheart." He teased, more to aggravate Zack than anything. "How about I kick your butt in a game of basketball when we get home?"  
  
"Sounds like fun. Now let's go rescue Zane. Before I'm tempted to beat Zack at something else."  
  
Zack grumbled the entire way to save Zane. He did quit long enough to tell them what to do in case of emergency and lead them in. The place was more guarded than she would've imagined, but she was more than ready for them. A back handspring brought her within kicking distance of what looked to be the soldier in charge and she kicked him as hard as she could in the face, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Zack was busy with two other soldiers, so she went in search of Zane.  
  
Managing to make it to the cells where captured transgenics were being held was no easy task, but her lithe movements allowed it to be done. She found Zane easily. All she had to do was yell his name and unlock whomever answered. They embraced once, quickly before turning to go back to where Alec and Zack were when a guard woke up. Taking aim on Max, he yelled, making her turn and shot, the bullet slamming into her upper abdomen, right below her rib cage. Zane broke his neck and picked his injured sister up off the floor. Looking at the hole in her, he knew that the injury could kill her if she didn't get immediate medical attention.  
  
"Zack!" Zane yelled, busting through the doors that led to where they were waiting for Max to get back with Zane. Zack looked at Max and paled considerably. She was bleeding and nearly unconscious. Alec looked too and what he saw nearly made him throw up.  
  
"What happened?" Alec demanded, taking Max from Zane and turning towards the door.  
  
"She got shot. A guard woke up and shot her." Zane explained, following the other two men out of the building. "Zack, uh, who is he?"  
  
"He's Alec, X5-494 and Max's husband. And if you don't hurry up, she's gonna die!"  
  
Once at the hospital, Alec was forced to relinquish his grip on Max's nearly lifeless form to the doctors and go wait for them to bring him news. Zane and Zack both stayed, neither saying hardly anything to one another or to Alec. They were all waiting in complete silence until Zane finally spoke.  
  
"So, how long have you and Max been married?" he asked, trying to find a way to break the almost unbearable tension in the waiting room.  
  
"Two months." Alec said in a very strained voice. Then he got up and walked around for a little while. Once he finally sat back down, he had been walking around the small, cramped waiting room for nearly two hours. Zack mentioned calling Original Cindy and Logan to let them know what had happened and Alec got back up to go in search of a phone. While he was gone, the doctor came out. Zack jumped up and rushed over.  
  
"Is Max okay?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"I'm her brother."  
  
"All right, she's in pretty serious condition. The bullet missed all organs, but she's lost a lot of blood and she'll be pretty weak for a while. She's unconscious right now, and will be for at least another couple of hours, she'll be fine after she wakes up, the baby's fine too. No damage was done there. The bullet didn't even come close to the uterus."  
  
"Baby? What fucking baby?" Zack roared scaring nearly everyone in the waiting room. Shoving the doctor out of his way, he stormed into Max's room and shook her roughly, waking her up. She knew from the look on his face that he was very mad about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, wincing as she tried to sir up. Giving up, she fell back against the pillows and looked up at him.  
  
"You're pregnant, that's what's wrong! God dammit, Max, how could you do this?! You're going to end up just like Tinga. Dead! I knew better than to let you fall in love with Alec. I knew you'd end up like this! You're a disgrace, Max! Out of everyone, I thought you'd have more sense than this! But, obviously, I was mistaken, because you obviously don't have any sense! I'm ashamed of you! What would really do you good right now, would be a miscarriage!"  
  
"Zack! Shut up! For one, you didn't have any say in what I did, and you still don't have any say in what I do. I am having this baby. It was conceived in love and I will kill you if you try to do anything to destroy the happiness I have worked so hard to gain. I love you, Zack, but when you're like this, I can't stand to be around you!"  
  
"I don't care. Max, I swear, if it even looks like you or Alec are losing your edge, I'll take care of the problem once and for all."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Zack? Because if you are, I've got an earful for you. Fuck off and go to Hell! If you come anywhere near my baby with anything but familial intentions, I swear to God I will break your neck and you will never hurt me or anyone I love ever again. Zack, I love Alec, and I love this baby that's growing inside me, and you will not take either one of them away from me. I'll die first."  
  
"Max, you don't understand. Do you have any clue how dangerous it is for you and Alec to have a child? If it was you and Logan, or Alec and a normal girl, it wouldn't be as dangerous. But with you pregnant with Alec's baby, you, him and it are in trouble of being targeted for genetic testing by White. You'll be captured and used as parents for a whole squad of soldiers."  
  
"Let me make my own decisions." Max snapped harshly, sick and tired of him trying to talk her out of the best two things in her life. Alec and her unborn child.  
  
Alec walked in to find Max and Zack having a very heated argument over her pregnancy, him and her stupidity. Zack was actually trying to talk her into an abortion. Max was adamantly refusing, and Alec was fine with just listening until Zack threatened to kidnap her and force her into an abortion if she didn't stage a miscarriage, divorce him and go with Zack to Canada where it was safe for them. That set Alec off and he grabbed Zack and dragged him out of Max's room. He motioned to Zane and Cindy to go talk to Max and took Zack outside.  
  
"Max?" Cindy said softly, looking around the corner of the door to make sure Max was in the mood for live visitors.  
  
"Come in." Max whispered, opening her eyes and looking at the two people who were coming in.  
  
"Hey, What did Zack say to make Alec so mad?" Zane asked, sitting down beside the bed.  
  
"Everything. He called me a slut, a bitch, every name in the book and what really got Alec mad was Zack threatening to kidnap out baby after it's born if I don't stage a miscarriage, divorce Alec and move to Canada."  
  
"Ouch. So, do you think Zack's gonna be alive to see tomorrow?" Cindy asked, sitting down beside Max on the narrow bed.  
  
"Yeah. Alec's seriously mad, but I don't think he'll kill Zack."  
  
Zane looked out the window and grimaced as he saw the fight going on outside. They were really fighting. Alec seemed to be winning, but Zack was getting in a few good shots of his own. They weren't pulling their punches in the least bit. Both were fighting all out, using all their strength and skills to try and take the other one down. Zane didn't think they'd kill each other, they'd just both have a hell of a headache, quite a collection of bruises and maybe a couple pulled muscles the next morning.  
  
"Max, when can you go home?"" Zane asked, gently snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Tomorrow or the next day unless Alec checks me out earlier. Are you staying until I get out?"  
  
"You couldn't get rid of me."  
  
Meanwhile, Zack and Alec were having a very heated conversation outside.  
  
"Alec, White knows where you are but he doesn't know Max is pregnant or where she is. If he finds you, all three of you will be taken. You have to leave the city."  
  
"You wanna make me, Zack? What, you want me gone so you can try and take my place? Guess what, I don't believe one word that comes out of your filthy mouth. It's your fault she's up there in as serious condition as she is. She probably hates you right now, and if I have any say in it, you won't get close to her until she decides she wants to see you. If White comes after me, her or the baby, I will take her with me and run. I am not giving you the chance to worm your way into her heart again. You're her brother Zack and she loves you ass a brother, but I know you want to be more and it's just killing you that she picked me and not you."  
  
"You bastard." Zack growled, lunging at him again. Alec easily dodged the blow and Zack crashed to the ground. Having ten years of extra Manticore training was giving him a very big advantage. "How dare you imply that I want to bed my own sister!"  
  
"Well don't ya? Everybody else knows it." Alec said, sneering at the older man. He glared at him and stormed back into the hospital. He walked into Max's room and sat down beside her. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood off of his face.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Cindy asked, looking at Alec's beat-up appearance.  
  
"No. I didn't kill him." Alec said, taking the tissue from Max and throwing it away. He was snapping at them and he knew Max would kick his ass for it later, but right then he didn't care. Max looked at Zane and Cindy pointedly and they both vacated the room.  
  
"Look Alec, I know you and Zack aren't getting along right now. He and I are practically at each other's throats, but don't take it all out on me. I didn't do anything to deserve your attitude and you look like you'd like to rip off my head and play basketball with it. So, you have a choice. Put me in a bad mood by staying in the mood you're in or get in a good mood and have me in a good mood. So, which do you prefer?"  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Alec said, trying to resist the effects her wounded puppy dog face was having on him.  
  
"Good. Now come over here and let me finish cleaning your face up."  
  
Alec leaned over and she continued to wash the blood off of his face. When she was done, she leaned over and kissed him softly. He didn't want to let things get anywhere near intense, so he kissed her back and pulled away. She looked at him strangely, but didn't protest. She knew why he had broken the kiss and loved him even more for doing it.  
  
Two months later, Max's whole world changed. She came home to find her apartment trashed and no sign of Alec. She searched the whole apartment for some sign of him, and found a letter. It was written in Alec's handwriting. It read:  
  
Maxie,  
  
God, I love you so much and doing this is the only way I can make sure that you and our baby are all right. White found out that I'm in Seattle and started tailing me at work. That's why I stood you up today. I didn't want him to know about you or the baby. Zack told me he knew, but I didn't believe him and now I don't have a chance to ask you to run with me. It's two dangerous and you're too far along in your pregnancy. I'm so sorry to leave you this way, but I didn't have a choice. As soon as it's safe, I'll be back and I hope you'll let me back into your life. I'm praying you will. I don't know if there is a God, but I'm asking him to look over and watch out for you anyway. I wish I could be there to do it myself, but I can't be. You and the baby inside you are all that matters to me and I'm only doing this to keep the two of you safe. You're my world and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you.  
  
I love you Max, more than you can imagine and if you need me or I'm not back by the time you go into labor, Zack knows where I'll be, but I know he won't tell, so don't even ask him. I know that sounds mean, but if somehow White or his men find you, I don't want you to have anything to tell them. That'll be your only chance to stay alive. Take care of yourself and our little one. I love you, Max. Never forget that and I'll be back as soon as I possibly can.  
  
Love,  
  
Alec.  
  
  
  
Max dropped the letter and began to cry. She soon got over her outburst and began putting her apartment back into order. Once that was done, she called Zack and went over to his apartment on the other side of town. He was waiting for her at the door. She stepped out of her car and right into his comforting, big-brothery arms.  
  
"He's gone Zack. He just left without saying a word to me. I was mad at him for standing me up today and now he's gone and I might not ever see him again."  
  
"Shh. It's all right, Maxie. He'll be fine and until he gets back, I'll take care of you"  
  
"Thanks Zack, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yourself, yes, but yourself and a baby? I don't think so."  
  
"Cindy'll help me then."  
  
"Why won't you let me help you Max?"  
  
"Because I don't want any guy in my life taking care of my baby besides Alec. At least, not while he isn't here to have some say in it."  
  
Zack chuckled and she looked up at him, obviously mad. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender and continued to laugh at her. She was so possessive and mother-like, it was hard to believe that she had ever been able to take down 500-pound men without breaking a sweat. She probably could even though she was four months pregnant.  
  
"You're the most obstinate person I've ever met, you know that?"  
  
"I wonder why I'm that way, Zack. Could it be cause I grew up with a commander like you?"  
  
"Point taken. Will you at least spend the night here to make sure White isn't staking out your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. That much I will do. Besides, we need to talk about what happened at the hospital."  
  
"About that, I am sorry."  
  
"I know you are. But that doesn't excuse what you did, Zack. I trusted you not to freak out and you did anyway. Yes, I have made a ton of mistakes in my life, Logan being one of them, but what I have with Alec and being pregnant are not two of them. I love my baby Zack, and if I thought that there was any chance that White would get ahold of it, I would have never allowed myself to get pregnant in the first place."  
  
"Max, you're my baby sister and I love you so much it scares me sometimes, and when the doctor, not you, told me about the baby, I was shocked so much I didn't know what to do. I was surprised and angry that you hadn't told me. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me about my niece or nephew." Zack said, showing for the first time, how much it had bothered him that she hadn't told him about the baby. She smiled at him and he knew he was forgiven. So, he changed the subject onto something more pleasant. "So, have you picked out any names yet?"  
  
"Tentatively. Alexandria Christine if it's a girl and Andrew Ethan if it's a boy. Alex, Lex or Lexi and Andy or Drew for short."  
  
"Good names. Do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I kinda want a girl. But don't tell Alec. He doesn't want to pick preferences."  
  
"I won't tell. I promise." Zack said, a smile lighting up his face. Max grinned back and turned around so he couldn't see her smile fade once again. She was about to die from missing Alec, especially since she knew it would be a long time before she'd see him again.  
  
Months slowly passed for both Alec and Max. Alec was still on the run. He had covered several states and gone into Canada more than once to escape. Max was busy preparing for the arrival of the baby. She insisted on doing everything herself without any help from anyone. Occasionally she let Cindy and Joshua help her, but she grumbled about that. She had got all the things she needed for the baby and Cindy and Kendra were throwing her a baby shower two weeks before her due date. They'd wanted to hold it earlier, but, having told them X5 babies were born extremely close to their due dates, they decided on a date close to the birth of the baby.  
  
"Max! Open this door right now!" Cindy yelled at seven in the morning the day of the shower. A few seconds later Max opened the door to let the five or six women in and promptly turned and walked back into her bedroom. She climbed back in bed and jerked the blankets back over her head. They'd gotten her out of bed.  
  
"Get up, Maxie." A gentle voice coaxed, unfamiliar enough to get Max to peek out from beneath the blankets. She saw a woman with thick blonde hair and laughing green eyes staring down at her. The eyes were so familiar.  
  
"Syl?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yup. And Johndie, Jace and Lani are out in the living room with Cindy and Kendra. So get up, get dressed and the party will begin!" Syl said, laughing at the sleepy look on Max's face. "Come on. We've got three hours before Zack, Logan, Krit, Asha, Sketchy, Herbal, Bling, and Zane come over to give you their presents."  
  
"Guys at a baby shower?"  
  
"This isn't a very traditional baby shower."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
Alec looked at the ceiling of his apartment and sighed. He threw the tennis ball laying on the nightstand at the wall and listened as it hit a mirror. Now he'd have glass to clean up. Not that he cared very much. He missed Max. Zack had told him the baby would be born within the week and there was no way he was going to be there for it unless a miracle happened. White was still on his tale and it was a matter of hours before he figured out what city he was in. A couple more days at the most before he was found. He never stuck around long enough to have to run like hell to avoid being captured. He was getting angrier by the second and needed to do some serious ass kicking to relieve the anger. He just didn't know whom he wanted to kill.  
  
"God, I miss you, Max. Why can't our lives ever be easy?" he asked himself angrily, leaping off the bed and grabbing his jacket. He picked up his keys and walked outside to his motorcycle. It was time to go home. At least for a little while. Long enough to meet his baby.  
  
Max was having fun at her bridal shower and that surprised her immensely. She was a little tired from being pulled out of bed at seven in the morning. It was also from the pregnancy, it had left her exhausted. She was halfway through opening the gifts when a sudden, overpowering pain ripped through her. She doubled over and Zack leapt to his feet. Cindy and Johndie guessed immediately what was happening. Zack was clueless.  
  
'Max. What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
"Doofus, she just went into labor!" Cindy yelled, looking at Zack like he was dumb. "If you know where Alec is, call him cause he needs to get his skinny little ass here so he can meet his baby."  
  
Zack looked at Max and scooped her into his arms. He hurried out the door, the whole party following right behind him. He sighed, but realized it was useless to try and get them to leave. They all loved Max and not one of them was going to leave until they knew that she was okay and how much the baby weighed. In other words, they were going to be there the whole time. Max didn't seem to like the idea too much, but she was in too much pain to protest.  
  
'Max, can you here me?" the obstetrician on duty asked Max when they arrived at the hospital.  
  
"I'm giving birth, not in a coma. Of course I can hear you!" Max snapped looking at the middle-aged man with anger in her eyes. He recoiled a little and decided not to ask her rhetorical questions.  
  
"All right, who would you like in the delivery room with you?"  
  
"My husband, but since he's not here, Cindy and Zack."  
  
Alec was rushing to get to Seattle, but he knew he'd never make it on time. Zack had called his cell phone and said that it would only take a few hours for the baby to be born and he was a good days ride from Seattle. He cussed mentally and drove faster. He wanted so badly to be there, but there was no way he was going to make it in time. He was just too far away.  
  
Max sat up looking very tired and was handed her baby girl. She smiled as the tiny baby began to cry softly and rocked her gently. She had Alec's bright blue eyes and Max's full mouth. She had light blonde hair like Alec and had his nose and chin. Her eyes were shaped like Max's and she definitely had Max's face shape. She was adorable and sweet.  
  
Zack saw Alec coming in and ran to meet him. He was twelve hours too late for the birth, but Max would be ecstatic to see him anyway. He led the younger Man into the OBGYN ward and down the hall to Max's room. Zack went in first.  
  
"Maxie, I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Unless it's real food or Alec, I don't want it." Max said without looking up. She just wanted to be left alone so she could admire her baby in peace. If she couldn't count her fingers and toes and feed her for the first time with Alec, then she'd do it by herself with no one else there to spoil the moment for her. And she was sick of hospital food after only one meal. It had tasted like cardboard and she'd barely been able to scarfe it down.  
  
"Well, I imagine you cold talk the surprise into getting you real food. After being away for so long, he'll probably do anything for you."  
  
"Zack, take her." Max said, getting out of bed, just like she wasn't allowed to and handing the baby to Zack. He took her and Max dashed out into the hallway. She saw Alec and before he could even say hello, she was in his arms. Right where she wanted to be and right where he wanted her to be.  
  
'What are you doing here? Did you lose White? Are you staying for good? What took you so long to get here? Zack called you almost a day ago? Were you in Maine or something?"  
  
"I'm here to see the baby and you, Max. I think I lost White, I'll stay as long as I can, and I was in Florida when Zack called. Any more questions before I stop you from talking?"  
  
"No, and how are you going to…" She was stopped mid-sentence as his mouth came down and covered hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up off the ground and carried her back into her room. She may be genetically engineered, but she was still weak from giving birth and needed her rest. Zack followed them in and watched in amusement as he tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead, told her to get some sleep and only then did he look around for the baby. Zack handed her to him and he began the all-important task of counting fingers and toes and figuring out what features she got from which parent. Zack left the two new parents to their tasks and walked down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. He joined Cindy, Krit and Johndie at their table.  
  
"Has Alec gotten here yet?" Cindy asked, pushing a cup of coffee towards him.  
  
"Yeah. They're up in her room, counting fingers and toes and learning how the heck a baby is breast-fed. I decided to leave them to their own devices."  
  
"Good idea." Johndie said, patting his hand.  
  
"I feel sorry for the baby. Max has no idea how to do that." Cindy said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"She knows more than you think. We were taught from birth ourselves how to raise babies and take care of them. Manticore fully planned to make us breed back there and they wanted us to know all the basics like delivery and feeding. Max and Alec both know what they're doing." Krit added, slipping an arm around Johndie's shoulders.  
  
Alec came down an hour later with an amused smile on his face. 'Zack, Max wants to see you." He said and when Zack left, he took his vacated seat.  
  
Zack climbed the stairs and walked into Max's room. She was sitting up and he gestured for her to talk. She grinned and sat up straighter. Zack sat down, knowing that he was not going to like what she was going to say.  
  
"I want an X5 reunion. Everyone needs to meet Lexi and Alec."  
  
Zack was already shaking his head. He continued shaking it as Max kept smiling at him. She'd won. 


	7. Happily Ever After

Okay people, this'll probably be the last chapter in the New Beginning series. But, never fear, I've got an idea for another story that I'll be posting soon. I might add one or two more chapters to this later on, but I'm going to try out an idea about their daughter. Maybe a whole story series about her. I don't know, let me have your ideas. I know I said I wanted at least twenty more reviews, but so far I've gotten seven and some stories get 60 or 70 reviews on the first chapter. I feel deprived. My muse seems to have left because I don't get enough reviews. Anyway, enough stalling and on with the story.

Max stood by the cradle in her bedroom and looked down at her tiny daughter. It had only been two weeks since her birth and in that time, Max had learned so much. Learned how to take care of a helpless baby who couldn't fend for itself. Alec had been there every step of the way, helping her change diapers, give baths, feed and worry about every little sneeze.

Alec had been able to stay in Seattle. He had shaken White for the time being and was in no danger of being discovered. Normal had given him his job back and Max took Alex to work with her and actually let Normal baby sit. He loved Alex and called himself Uncle Normal. Max just rolled her eyes and let him. Why not? She always thought. It wasn't like he was going to do any damage to the baby.

"Max, we need a few hours without Alex." Alec stated one night, looking at his wife.

"I know. I can get Cindy to watch her and we'll go do something."

"We're not going to do anything."

"Oh, so you want to pack our clothes and stay in a hotel room for a night and not do anything but stay in the room?"

"Yup. You caught me." Alec said shamelessly, looking at her wickedly. She grinned back and he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh well, I think I can live with that idea." Max said, tucking her arm around his waist and walking toward the front desk to collect their daughter before they headed home for the night. Alex needed fed and bathed before they could even worry about what they were going to do the rest of the night. They never got to do much of anything because Alex needed fed so often. Max was up five or six times during the night feeding her. But she was already trying to learn to sit up and hold her own head up, just another sign of how advanced X5's children were. She was happy they were like that though. It gave them a better chance for a life in a broken world.

"We'll be just fine. You two go and have fun. You need it. Nothin's gonna happen to the little one." Cindy assured them, putting Alex down for a nap. Max and Alec thanked her and left. They got about half way to the hotel when several cars pulled out in front of them.

"Shit." Alec swore, "This smells like a White trap."

"Who the Hell is White?" a goon asked, getting out of one of the cars with a fully automatic machine gun. Max sighed in relief and launched herself at the bulky man. Her foot hit his face and he stumbled backward.

"This is gonna be fun." Alec said, punching another man who had gotten out of another car. Within seconds all the men were outside the automobiles and the two transgenics found themselves surrounded.

"You're right, this is gonna be fun." Max growled deep in her throat. The fight was on and the couple had every intention of winning easily.

Alec smashed one man into a telephone pole and Max snapped the neck of one. One got a broken nose for touching Max and another developed a severe concussion from being rammed into a nearby parked car. Soon, the remaining assailants ran off, knowing the fight was over and they had lost. Max slumped against a car, just slightly out of breath and Alec stood in front of her.

" You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am soooo out of shape." Max said, giving him a lopsided grin and standing up straight.

"Well, we were going to go work on your stamina, but those guys kind of ruined the mood."

"They did, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"All I want to do is take a long hot bath and go to bed. I'm exhausted"

"You really are out of shape. Want to go relieve Cindy?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll race you." Max offered. They raced and tied.

'You're not as out of shape as I thought you were." Alec commented as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. She smiled and unlocked the door. She went straight to the nursery to look at her perfect daughter. Alex was sleeping peacefully in her crib and Max smiled softly. If someone had told her ten years ago she'd be standing there, looking down at her daughter, with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist, she would have laughed at them and called them crazy. Now she had a perfect little girl, a less than perfect husband who did all he could to make and keep her happy and lived in a far from perfect world that dealt her hard blows that she overcame daily with the help of her family.

Okay, whew! There you have it, the end! I know it's a sappy ending, but I ran out of ideas for this story. With school ending soon, I should be able to start another story if you want me to. Review and let me know!


End file.
